The Great Chase
by christodoulopoulos10
Summary: After the Ryunka Incident, the G8 as well as the Bad Touch Trio investigate the doings of Christina Revii as she atempts to kidnap them and other "species of interest". A distraught Japan races to warn the Setos, while Tsutomu and Birdy attempt to stop Gomez and Revii from expirimenting with the Ryunka and with Nataru, who has atracted Atho's atention. rated M due to Sasha
1. Prolouge: The Ryunka Incident

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I just finished watching Birdy the Mighty: Decode and I couldn't just let them give us that ending without attempting to fill in the blanks. This will also feature characters form Axis Powers: Hetalia, Seikon no Qwaser, and Seto no Hayanome. Yes, this is a sequel to Seto no Hetalia, but I'm going to put it down now so that I don't forget about this idea. As for chronology, I'm going to place the stories at the same time that their manga debuted. Therefore, The Great Chase takes place in 2009, while Seto no Hetalia takes place two years earlier in 2007. As again, I own nothing in this fanfiction and I will have no OCs to claim as my own. Now on to the story…**

**秋, 日曜日 八月 二十三日,**

**平成****21****年****,**

**東京、日本****,**

Night, the glorious summer night cooled Tokyo after the harsh day. Honda Kiku smiled as he walked through his Zen garden, he enjoyed the breezes that came with the summer night and they provided comfort to him as he worried over the current state of affairs. The attacks in the countryside which had obliterated entire villages were still under investigation. As the personification of Japan, this worried him, but that didn't mean that he couldn't relax every once in a while. All of a sudden, Pochi-kun started barking at him. "What is it Pochi-Kun?" Japan asked as he went to see what had bothered the dog. Then he heard the voice of Satyajit Shyamalan over the television, and as he watched the Indian businessman broadcast from his American vessel _The Lost Bird _what he said chilled him to the bone:

"Humans have come to be the winners of the evolutionary race, now it is time to be more selective about the winners…"

"Being more selective…" Japan thought about this with dread, how was he going to be more selective? Within moments he had his answer, for a bright flash of Green light came from the south of his flat and white noise was all he heard. He grasped his ears and collapsed to the floor, while, in the distance, he heard someone screaming. "貧しい愚か者, he thought to himself, he must be dying" It took him a moment to realize that the screaming was his own. When he brought his hands from his ears, he saw them stained with blood, his blood. Ripping his clothes in agony, he noticed his left breast turning to ash and disintegrating before his eyes. Through the madness of his pain, he managed to pick himself up off the ground, just as he had done right when America bombed Hiroshima and Nagasaki, and pick up the phone. Clutching at his wounds, he dialed the emergency number. He managed to utter a weak "助け…" before the blackness overcame him.

* * *

Just as he saw Hiroshima and Nagasaki after America dropped his bombs, Japan was unconsciously transported to the source of this strange light. He saw couple kiss on the site of a deserted bridge. The girl he recognized as Nagasuki Sayaka, a girl whose grandfather had been murdered only a few days before. She was wearing a pale dress and her whole body emitted a green light, a sight which struck him as unnatural. As for the boy, he knew him as Tsutomu Senkawa. He knew this because every nation sensed and knew the identity of each of its individual citizens. He observed as Nagasuki fell to the ground, no longer glowing and how Senkawa gestured to an unknown person. He watched in horror as Senkawa was obliterated by an unseen force. That was when the dream ended and the nightmare began for when he reached out toward the area where Senkawa had gestured, he sensed no one there...

**Translations**

**Date: August 23****rd**** 2009**

**Place: Tokyo, Japan **

**貧しい愚か者****- Poor Fool**

**助け****- Daskete- Help me**


	2. Introduction: Setting the Cogs in Motion

**-Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic. That honor goes to these mangas/animes respective authors and studios. Especillly the things I _italicise_**

A white flash echoed through the dark room. A tall, 19 year old man tumbled out of it, and his white hair turned back to its original black shade. "私はどこだ"Nataru Shinmyou thought to himself. Looking around the dark room, he saw a portion of room reflecting a glowing light. "Wonder what this is?" he thought to himself. Turning around the corner, he came to an altar, and on it was a wooden painting of a woman breastfeeding a child. "This must be a shrine of some sort, I better not disturb it." He thought. Yet despite this, he succumbed to his desires, took the painting from its sacred alter, and started to examine his beauty. At that moment, an enormous pain erupted in his head. Clutching the painting, he felt himself travel once again across space and time.

* * *

When Nataru woke up, the first thing he muttered unconsciously was "Birdy". When he got up he noted: "I feel as if I've fallen off of a skyscraper" and when he looked around, he saw that he was right. But instead of the city that he expected to see around him, he saw only a hill and that this "skyscraper" was actually a massive statue. He noticed that he was near the label, and when he brought the shining painting out so that he could see the whole label, he noticed that it wasn't written in Japanese:

Родина-мать зовёт

Посвященная Сталинградской битве

"Where am I" Nataru once again thought to himself. Then he saw that there was something on top of the ledge. Coming closer, he saw that there was a sword embroidered with beautiful jewels. It was a very short sword, looking more like a dagger, yet there was something about it that radiated power. He noticed the strange script on it as well:

Меч Сталинграда

"There is a similarity between the script on the sword and the one on the plaque. The word Сталинград,.." he calculated to himself. Taking the sword, he went around this monument which towered over his head, off its base, and toward a patch of tall grass. "I need to examine these items and how I came to be with them, but first I must figure out where I am and how I can get back to Tokyo, to Birdy…" he thought. After hiding the items, he walked back up the hill and finally up to the monument's base. That was when he heard a harsh shout;

"Эй, ты! Что вы делаете здесь в такой час?"

Turning around, Nataru responded with "あなた誰？"

A man in a security uniform, a foreigner, appeared. He carried a flashlight in one hand, a gun in his holster and the newspaper asked another question in his tongue, a tongue which he didn't understand:

"Говорите ли вы русский язык?"

Realizing that Japanese wasn't going to help him here, Nataru used the sign language that he learned from dealing with deaf patients at the hospital. The guard apparently understood most of it, and when Nataru asked once again where he was, the guard held out his light over the newspaper. "Um…" Nataru stuttered "I can't read". Hearing this, the guard read the date on the newspaper:

10 октября 2009

Волгоград Россия

Nataru repeated the last word to himself "Россия… Россия…ロシア!" The fact that he was no longer in Japan startled him. Once again he turned to the guard and gestured "Where in Russia am I?" Turning to the weather page, the guard pointed to the section on the map where Volgograd was, in the Caucasus and halfway across the world from Japan. After recovering from his shock, Nataru executed his next move:

"私は ナタル"

"Василий Стравинского"

* * *

Over the next week, Nataru went across Volgograd. He learned that Vasili was a security guard for _The Motherland Calls_, a massive statue built in honor of the famous battle of Stalingrad. Vasily had found him after noticing a strange light from his position at the base of the hill, and coming to investigate, found him at the statue's base. Vasili bought him a phrasebook from the airport so that he could improve his Russian and so that he could find himself a job. Vasili also told Nataru "There is train to Vladivostok, which has ships to Japan." He was speaking in broken Russian so that Nataru could understand him. "Train begins in Moscow, I get job for you so you pay. Total train is 20'000 rubles"

"ありがとう Василий" Nataru answered. Vasili kept his word and got him a job and an apartment in the new city. After working for two weeks as a guard at _The Motherland Calls _with Vasili, Nataru had the money to make it all the way to Vladivostok. As for how he was going to get to Japan, he was going to hitch a ride on an American cruise liner to Saporro and then jump ship. When the time came, Vasili drove Nataru to the station.

"Прощай мой друг, and promise to take care of yourself in the future." Vasili said.

"さようなら" Nataru returned. As he made for the train, he thoght about everything that had happened to bring him to that point. His Ixiorian powers could have enabled him to teleport him to Japan, but he had decided not to use them. He had almost killed himself and Birdy when he was corrupted by that power, and only the boy that was living in her, Tsutomu Senkawa, had brought him back. As for the painting and the sword, he had bought a backpack for himself and used it to carry the sword and the mysterious painting. He was about to get on the train when he was hit by a sense of dread, and a moment later, it was confirmed.

* * *

If anyone happened to look at Volgograd from space at that moment, they would have seen it slowly becoming enveloped by a grey cloud. The attack was the largest mass chemical bombing in the world's history and the worst terroist attack on Russia since the Moscow theater theater crisis. Even though it paled next to Japan's "Strange Light Incident", casualties still numbered at 200,000 despite the fact that only sleeping gas was used. After surveillance of the damage, two facts became known to the спецназ, 1) that Vasili Stravinski was found dead with two bullets in his back and 2) Nataru Shinmyou, the mysterious Japenese man that had appeared without explanation at the base of _The Motherland Calls_ had now disapeared without a trace.

* * *

अक्तूबर 2009 25

कलकत्ता भारत

Calcutta was a very hot city. On that day though, it was unbearable, and most people would have stayed inside on such a hot day, but one Indian man stood in the airport waiting for someone. Sure enough, his acquaintance arrived off the plane from Sydney. He was a tall Australian who had a koala on his sholder and a wide grin on his face. "G'day Jamal, I see that you've decided to wait for me."

"भारत राल्फ Kirkland के लिए आपका स्वागत है" answered Jamal Krishnamorthi

"Let's use English from now on, alright"

"Certainly" They exited the airport and began their drive to their destination.

"Did you hear about the Volgograd attack? I still can't contemplate how someone could pull that off right under Ivan's nose." Ralph said

"Our agenda now is Satyajit Shyamalan, let Russia deal with it's problems and let us figure out Japan's" Jamal responded calmly.

They finally arrived at Shyamalan's old Calcutta estate which had been under guard since his assumed death. India showed his identification, as did Australia, and they were both allowed in. They weaved through the house until they came to his computer.

"Computers..." Jamal said, "I'm so good at using them, and yet they're the reason I got such a cold 10 year's ago. क्या किस्मत है!"

"Like you said, our agenda is Shyamalan." Ralph retorted. "Why did you call me all the way up here?"

"We've been been trying to break into Shyamalan's classified folders on his server, but he must have put in a passsword that only विष्णु knows, because we've been trying since his death and कुछ नहीं.

"Oh, I see now" Australia said He brought out his flash drive and plugged it into the computer.

"I thought you were only here to report my progress to the world." India questioned

"Yes, I was," Australia responded "but you obiously need help here, so I brought this here just in case you did."

" यह क्या है" India said in wonder.

"It's a new hacking software from America, there are only four copies in the world. What it does is it works on one character of the password until it's correct, then it moves on to the next character and works on it until it's correct and so and so on. I'll take it from here." India moved aside as Australia installed the software, he then brought up the program and inputed the command to tear down Shyamalan's firewall."This should take about a day" he finished.

"Come, I'll show you कलकत्ता while we're waiting." India said.

* * *

After spending a wild night in Calcutta, India and Australia returned to Shyamalan's house. "Man, that was a really wild night, I don't remember drinking that much liquor since 'Merika beat the Japs in 1942." Australia slurred

"Don't you mean 1945?" India was still quite sober, but he might have had one chili pepper too many, "Go to the tap, and wash yourself off, we need to check your program's results."

"Yeah, and I might need to borrow some meds from the bloke's closet, fucking mossies." When Austrailia came back, the software was working on the last character.

"Just one more letter, and we'll break his firewall!" India said. Then the ticker stopped on the letter A, and the word that remained was:

RYUNKA.

"What the hell is a ryunka?" Australia exclaimed.

"Let's find out." India searched through the files and find the log for Shyamalan's yacht, _The Lost Bird_, which was found amongst the wreckage of the disaster. The log stated that Shyamalan and one other person was on the _Bird _when it sank;

Nagasuki Sayaka.

"Nagasuki," Australia repeated to himself, "isn't that the major Japanese tycoon who worked on the bots with Shyamalan?"

"Yes, and if I remember correctly, he was murdered shortly after they broke off their deals. We need to look through this more and see if we find any other pieces of incriminating evidence." They went through the files and discovered Shyamalan's past, his role in Nagasuki's murder, and finally, after two more hours of digging, the ryunka file. In it they found only two items, a video and a document. "Let's see the video first." They played it and saw Sayaka in the bath.

"Is this some kind of porno?" Australia said in disbelief, "We've been taking cracks at this bloke's computer for the last 2 months and only to find out that he's a damn pediophile!" That's when Sayaka's demeanor changed, the blossom in her hand disintegrated, her calm face curled into an evil smile, and as she reached for the camera, the duo could see a green shadow in her eyes, then the tape cut. India stared at it with interest, but Australia ran to the toilet and vomited the remainig liquor out of his system. "Bloody Hell! I've never seen anything that scary since The Ring." After he recovered, he said "Let's see the document." India pulled off the document, which revealed Shyamalan's intentions.

"...I intend to use the ryunka to rid the world of the non-chosen, so I will activate it once Sayaka Nagaski comes to me..." They read through the entire plan, which stated what the Ryunka was, where he had got it from, how he infected Sayaka Nagasuki with it, and finally how he intended to use it. When they finished. They sat there in silence, and after their shock wore off, India was the first to speak.

"We need to get to Japan with this information, अभी"

* * *

28 του Οκτώβρη του 2009

Επέτειος του «'Οχι»

Κωνσταντινούπολη

Celebration was present all across Greece, its people remembering the day that their prime minister Metaxas had refused the Italian ultimatum. Yet Herakles Karpusi wasn't celebrating this year, he was in a limo in Constantinople, wearing the white robes that he usually wore to church, and sitting next to his neighbor Sadiq Asnan, who was trying very hard to prevent him from taking his much needed ύπνος. "So you came to Istanbul in order to see your Patriarch, huh?" Sadiq asked

"Oχι, Βαρθολομαῖος summoned me here today because something happened concering our faith, nothing you would know about."

"Hmph" Sadiq snorted, "You're one to talk" They arrived at the back of the Φανάρι, and pulled over. "Well, here's your stop, I just wish you Yunanlılar would keep the front open, we could have gotten in a lot easiar."

"Maybe if you hadn't hanged our πατριάρχης there, we would keep it open." Herakles said with a bit of contempt as he got out of the car. Sadiq ignored this comment and instead turned and said;

"Güle güle arkadaşım" Herakles responded by slamming the door in his face

"Δεν είμαι φίλος σου" He walked through the complex, Bowing to every priest and deacon that he saw until he reached_ His All Holiness's _office. After knocking three times he heard;

"Ελάτε Ελλάδα" upon which he entered and after entering, he prostrated himself before his Patriarch. "Rise" the Patriarch said in Classical Greek, a fact which took hold of Greece's curiosity. The Patriarch only used the ancient tongue whenever he wanted to say something classified. But Bartholomew then turned towards the East window,where one could make out Αγία Σοφια "Sometimes, I envy you Ελλάδα, you were here in this city when people didn't yearn to crucify you"

"Sometimes, Πατερα, It's a greater curse to remember."

"I suppose you're right." he then shifted back into focus. "Tell me Ελλάδα, have you ever heard of the Θεοτόκος του Τσαρίτσιν;"

"Ναι, Πατέρα, it is an icon painted by Κύριλλως και Μεθοδιως when they created their alphabet. It was later given to Vladimir of the Rus' when my sister baptised my brother-in-law. It came to rest in Τσαρίτσιν, and for some reason two Russian Orthodox sects have been fighting over it. I can see why, it being Russia holiest icon and only paling to my sister's Οδηγητρια, which was lost to the Turks. Unfortunately, it has been lost for some time now..."

"... It has been found."

"Τι!" Greece almost shouted in disbelief.

"The Patriarch of Moscow, Κύριλλως, has informed me that the icon has been found. Unfortunately, it was lost again after the attack in Ρωσία a few days ago.

"Η επίθεση Βόλγκογκραντ Αερίου!"

"Ναι, and I believe that either Αθως (the sect, not the mountain) or the adepts are responsible."

"Τη πρέπει να κάνω;"

"I am sending you to Russia, you must find the icon in order to bring peace to our church, such bloodshed must not be allowed to continue amongst our brothers in faith."

"And if Ρωσία wields no answers?"

"Then go to the adepts and to Athos and demand an answer. I know that Athos has a school in Ιαπανια, it's address is here."

"Θα πρέπει να γίνεται."

"Είθε ο Θεός να είναι μαζί σας." and with that Patriarch Bartholomew dismissed him Greece turned and left the room, contemplating the task he had put upon himself. True , Βαρθολομαῖος wasn't his boss, but he was still Πατριάρχης Βαρθολομαῖος, and if his sister, Ρωμανια, was no longer here to obey him, then he was obligated to do it in her stead.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed, as this was a marathon for me on my part. His All Holiness Ecumenical Patriarch Bartholomew I of Constantinople and New Rome is a real person and I mean him no disrespect in this fic. OXI day is also a real Greek national holiday as well. Now on to the translations:**

**私はどこだ- Where am I?**

**Родина-мать зовёт- _The Motherland Calls_**

**_Посвященная Сталинградской битве- _Dedicated to the battle of Stalingrad  
**

**Меч Сталинграда-? (Plot foreshadowing:)**

**Эй, ты! Что вы делаете здесь в такой час?- Hey you! What are you doing here at this hour?**

**あなた誰-Who are you?**

**Говорите ли вы русский язык?-Do you not speak Russian?**

**10 октября 2009- October 10th 2009**

**Волгоград Россия- Volgograd, Russia**

****** Россия-ロシア-Russia**

****** 私は ナタル-Nataru Shinmyou**

******Василий Стравинского-Vasili Stravinski**

******ありがとう - Arigato-Thank You**

******Прощай мой друг- Farewell my friend**

******さようなら-sayonara-Goodbye**

****** спецназ-Spetsnatz- Russian Special forces**

**अक्तूबर 2009 25,कलकत्ता भारत- October 25th 2009, Calcutta India. As a note for further reference, India will be speaking Hindi in this series.**

**भारत राल्फ Kirkland के लिए आपका स्वागत है- Welcome to India, Ralph Kirkland**

** क्या किस्मत है-What luck!**

** विष्णु - Vishnu- One of the Big Three of the Hindu Pantheon**

**कुछ नहीं-nothing**

**यह क्या है-What is it?**

******कलकत्ता-Calcutta**

****** अभी-now**

**28 του Οκτώβρη του 2009, ****Επέτειος του «'Οχι», ****Κωνσταντινούπολη- October 28th 2009, OXI day, Constantinople**

** ύπνος-sleep**

** Istanbul-****Constantinople**

**Oχι,-No**

**Βαρθολομαῖος-Bartholomew**

**Φανάρι- Phanar, residence of the Patriarch**

**Yunanlılar-Greeks**

**πατριάρχης-Patriarch**

**Güle güle arkadaşım-Goodbye my friend**

**"Δεν είμαι φίλος σου"- "I'm not your friend"**

**Ελάτε Ελλάδα- Come in Greece**

**Αγία Σοφια- Hagia Sofia, The biggest Orthodox church ever constructed, built by Justinian during the Byzantine era. Converted into a mosque and then a museum by the Turks.**

**Πατερα-Father (as in spiritual father)**

**Θεοτόκος του Τσαρίτσιν- Theotokos of Tsaritsyn**

**Ναι-Yes**

**Κύριλλως και Μεθοδιως-St. Cyril and St. Methodius, saints of the Orthodox church and the drafters of the Cyrillic alphabet.**

**Οδηγητρια- An icon of the Virgin Mary and Jesus Christ painted by St. Luke the Evangelist, housed in Constantinople, it was credited with the city's protection. Destroyed by the Turks after the fall.**

**Τι!-What!**

**Ρωσία-Russia**

**Η επίθεση Βόλγκογκραντ Αερίου!-The Volgograd gas attack!**

**Αθως-Athos**

**Τη πρέπει να κάνω-What must I do?**

**Ιαπανια-Japan**

**Θα πρέπει να γίνεται-It will be done**

**"Είθε ο Θεός να είναι μαζί σας."-"May God be with you"**

**Ρωμανια- Byzantine Empire. In my version of events Ancient Greece is Greece's mother and Byzantine Empire is his older sister. **

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	3. Exposition: Disappearances

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fanfiction. Now for the Bloodshed to begin! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Domenica 1 novembre,

Ognissanti,

Napoli, Repubblica italiana

Naples was quiet that evening, the usual city noises had stalled and in their place church bells rang. It was the day of All Saints, when the church honored all of the servants of the lord. One man though, instead of heading home to celebrate with family after the _Vespere Missa,_ drove towards the peak of Vesuvius. Lovino Vargas didn't have any family, not in this city at least. He did have a brother, but he lived in Milano, and he didn't have the time to go all the way there. He did have time to go see another relative. Pulling up at the archeological site of Pompeii, he showed his papers to the guard and was admitted through. He carried with him a vase of daisies and a candle with the image of the Christus on it. Walking through the dead streets of Pompeii, where the preserved corpses of the damned populated the allys, he finally came to the forum. With each step magnified by the empty night air, he stopped at the bust of what could have been a Roman senator. Lovino put the vase down, lit the candle, and then crossed himself. By the light of the candle: the label under the bust became visible:

**Antonine Vargas**

"Requiescat in pace, nonno Roma." Romano whispered.

* * *

Romano remembered his past. His days in Ancient Neapolis, the constant chaos, nonno's interest in Veneciano, and that cursed day in 476 when that Bastardo Germania killed him. He wailed that day not because he was gone, but because his own grandfather never got to know him. All his life, he had hated the world. He hated Germany and France for trying to steal nonno's inheritance, he hated his fratello for being nonno's favorite, and he hated everyone else for trying to push him around. At least Nonno came to visit him, but he still felt inferior to everyone. One day though, he didn't know when, he didn't know how, his true worth would shine through, and when it happened, nonno would be watching. As he finished paying his respects, Romano turned to leave. The next thing he heard was a gun cocking behind him, followed by a rough voice. "Perdona a noi signore," the last word said with a twinge of mocking sarcasm, "ma ci piacerebbe avere una parola con te."

* * *

Romano looked around himself in confusion. Four men in dark suits surrounded him, all had their pistols aimed at him. Their crests identified them as members of the Camorra, the organization which terrorized Naples and the rest of Campagna. "Che cosa vuoi?" Romano said with annoyance "I've already paid il pizzo for this month."

"Oh no," one of the thugs said, "our contratto is not for your soldi, signore, but for your head." Romano started to quake in his boots.

"Ti ammazzo se si tenta qualcosa." he bluffed, hoping that it would work.

"Provaci." the boss said as he raised his colt, and that's when Romano realized that they really were trying to kill him.

"I'll do anything!" he cried "Just don't kill me!" tears were steaming down his face and fear parisitingly clung to his heart. A shot rang through the air and blew out his left eardrum. As he rolled on the ground clutching his ear, he saw that the bust of Antonine Vargas had disappeared. Its shattered remnants lay on the ground next to the broken vase and the cracked candle. The Camorra boss yelled.

"Silenzioso, pezzo di merda miserabile!" Time slowed down for Romano '_Nonno's statue is gone, and it's my fault. Mia Colpa!'_ In the course of a few seconds the phrase "Mia Colpa" rang in Romano's head, chipping away the fear that clung to his heart. "Alzare!" the Camorra yelled as he booted Romano's head. And that's when Romano exploded.

"CHIGIIIIIIIIIII!" he cried as he jumped up and wrapped his arms and legs around the Camorra boss.

"Sparagli!" the boss yelled. In the next 30 seconds, Romano used the Camorra as an effective meat shield while he took the gun and fired it at the other three. All of them fell to the ground dead just as the boss coughed up blood from all of his chest wounds. After a brief silence, a surprised Romano heard the Camorra start laughing.

"What are you laughing at, Bastardo?!" Romano asked, his voice shaking with his fury.

"Game Over, signore." the Camorra said with his last breath before slumping in Romano's arms. Romano barely had time to take the revolver out of of his hands before he felt two spears of pain arc across his back followed by the now familiar sound of gunshots.

'_Damazione! There's more of them!'_ Romano thought to himself. Turning around, he saw that at least ten of them coming after him.

"Stop!" one of them yelled. Romano ran for the houses, revolver in hand. His experience with the Partisans during the War was coming to hand here. '_If I lead them to the amphitheater, then I can narrow down their numbers.' _Navigating the twists and turns easily, he almost lost the Camorra Bastardi in the houses, even taking down a few of them in the ruins. When he finally reached the amphitheater, the sight froze him in his tracks. 20 members of the Cosa Nostra, aka. The Sicilian mafia were arranged in the various seats of the the Roman theater.

"Buona sera, Lovino, we've been expecting you."

* * *

Romano looked straight up at the face of Giovanni de Salerno, the most wanted man in Sicily and one of the most brutal leaders of Cosa Nostra. "Che cosa vuoi da me?!" Romano asked angrily. He knew that the famous de Salerno wouldn't come with his entire clan to capture him unless they had been offered much soldi.

"Simplice, il Nostro Cliente offered us 5 million euros for your esecuzione. Do you think I resist an offer that big and stay in hiding at the same time? I just had to come and watch you beg for mercy." Romano cringed with fear, his instincts were screaming at him to drop the Revolver and beg for his pitiful life. '_Just drop the gun and let them take you' _he thought with defeat as his grip on the gun slackened. All around him the mafiosi lowered their weapons as well.

"Ecco. Tie him up boys!" As the men stepped toward him, Romano took time for his last thoughts '_Guess this is the end of my miserable life, huh? Well, it's like there's anything worth living for anymore.' _That's when he remembered his family, his Nonno, and the shattered bust that laid in the forum. His grip tightened on the gun and the fight returned to him. _'I can't die now! I can't die until I prove myself! These Bastardi are going to pay tonight, I'll make sure that not a single one of them leaves this place alive.' _He raised the revolver, and gunshots rang through the Neapolitan air, with a sharper and louder sound then the bells that had preceded them.

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

Giovanni de Salerno had once been the greatest Capo in all of Sicilia, one who stood above others, one who made his enemies fear the pain that he was going to give them. Now, he was crawling away from the demon that had destroyed his family. A demon which had shot him thrice in his legs and had reduced him to slithering on the ground like the snake he was. Fear now clung to his black heart, and what he felt next was a kick which sent him onto his back. Looking up, he saw the demon silhouetted against the moon, the last moon that he probably would ever see.

"Hehehe" De Salerno laughed while keeping his poker face, you think this is the end? Our cliente will come for you, and you will wish that you were never born! A gunshot blew the ground next to his head, deafening his right eardrum.

"Stai zitto." a cold voice told him. "You and your damn men have trampled on me my entire life, but now you have destroyed my Nonno's grave. For that I will send you with la vostra famiglia straight to the inferno. How I will enjoy..." the demon said as he raised his gun, "...how much you beg for your worthless life!" De Salerno lost all control as tears began streaming down his face.

"Misericordia! Vi prego pietà!" He cried as the demon aimed the gun to his head.

"Ci Vediamo," the gun cocked. "ah Romano" the demon smiled. "Sono del Italia" the Neapolitan air cracked, and Pompeii was once again the city of the damned.

* * *

Lovino Vargas dropped the revolver as his knees buckled underneath him. If a physician looked at him then, they would have found seven bullets in his body, (one of which had broken his leg) three knife wounds, and a broken arm. By all normal standards, he should have been dead or comatose. Instead all he felt was euphoria _'Grazie, Nonno Roma, I have avenged you.'_ He heard the sirens of the Carabineari coming to Pompeii, and he pulled himself up to walk towards the gate, he needed to vanish from the scene so that the government could cover this up. He turned towards the houses, and that's when he heard that god-awful crack fill the air as he fell to his knees. '_Cazzo!' _he cursed. Looking down, he saw that his knee was blown out, there was no way he could get up now. Out of the shadows, a man's wing tips and black suit pants (possibly one of his suits?) became visible. '_Guess this was the cliente, what an idiota I am for forgetting about him.' _When the man stopped, Romano heard a gun cock above his head. Out of instinct, Romano heard himself whisper "Spagna, Aiutami..." before the world went black.

* * *

Monday, November 2, 2009

Roppongi Ruins,

Tokyo, Japan

Tokyo woke up to another beautiful morning, oblivious to the incident that had happened in Naples. A few months ago, it and neighboring Yokohama would have looked brilliant in the sunlight, but now the Roppongi Ruins covered the area like a scar. Inside the ruins, the American contingent was working frantically to find something which it had kept hiden from the Japanese public. A stolen nuclear weapon which had disappeared into the heart of Tokyo...

* * *

Alfred F. Jones was tired, hungry, and above all frustrated. He had been spending every waking moment combing the Roppongi ruins with the American contingent of the United Nations for the past week. Ever since he heard that his nuke had gone missing, he had dropped everything and had come to Japan. Investigating every lead, he found that the fugitives had smuggled it into Roppongi. However, he needed to get a permit from the Japanese diet in order to search the ruins, and those fools debated for a week before finally giving it to him. Didn't they know that Kiku's life was on the line, and that their whole city could sink into the brink of hell! Kiku had been unconscious ever since that "Strange Green Light" incident, and if that bomb went off in the heart of Tokyo, then Japan could very well die. Thus, as America, the world's hero, he would insure that would never happen. Still, he wished that they would find the bomb soon, and after a half hour of moving rocks, he got the news he wanted to hear.

"Sir, we believe we have found something." Private Joseph Allen stated with no emotion. Cleaning his glasses, Alfred turned his attention to Allen.

"At Ease." Alfred said before adding "Lead the way, and smile a little bit man. We're not at a funeral." Allen lead Alfred to a tunnel leading under the building, after walking for thirty minutes, they came to a room witch had the nuclear weapon hooked up to a strange device, something that looked alien. Alfred's eyes widened with awe. "Wow Dude!" he said while running up to the device, "This could be proof that aliens exists!"

"Um, sir." Allen said with surprise.

"Please man!" Alfred said. "I need to check this out. Go get some specialists in here on this NOW!"

"Alright sir, I'll leave you with your fetish." Allen said in a creeped-out voice as he left. After Allen exited, Alfred dropped his facade.

"Tony, you can come out now." A white alien with red eyes materialized in behind him.

"What's up, Alfred?"

"I want you to come and tell me what this is and the status of the bomb." America said with urgency. Tony walked up and examined the bomb.

"The characters look to be Altan, and it seems as if the bomb has been armed and then disarmed." Tony said

"Altan?" America said inquisitively.

"A humanoid species belonging to the federation, which is itself a union of planets." Tony said

"Could you ask them who was responsible for this?" America asked

"Yes, but I'm going to need to repair my portal, it's been a long time since I've used it. I could get it up and running in a week." Tony said.

"Alright! I'll get my men to move this junk out of here. You go home and get it going. I have a feeling that we're going to get those bastards who did this to Japan, and they will pay!" At that moment, America's satellite phone rang. He picked it up, flicked it open, and then answered, "Hey, What's up?"

"Halo!?" America almost dropped the phone, yet he knew that annoying gay-ass voice anywhere.

"Poland you dumbass! Don't scare me like that! You know you could have blown out my eardrum and all sorts of crazy stuff!" America said with annoyance.

"Ameryka! This is serious." Feliks said. At this Alfred froze, Feliks was never serious unless it was absolutely important.

"Go on."

"I was just at Włochy's house and he wouldn't come out of his room, like apparently Romano got totally porwany!" America felt his heart jump up to his throat. If someone had kidnapped Romano, then that guy knew their identities, and with Japan unconscious, and this nuke missing, it couldn't all be a coincidence. "I've already called all Europa and the rest of the świat about this. Something needs to totally get done about this Ameryka, like right now." At this Poland hung up and America was left speechless.

"Seems like our enemy has begun to move." Tony said. Alfred stood there for a moment in silence, and then he abruptly said with determination;

"And it's up to me and the rest of the G8 to stop them." as he turned to leave the room.

* * *

11月4日（星期四），(Thursday, November 4th.)

赤鱲角機場 (Chek Lap Kok Airport)

中國香港 (Hong Kong, China)

A lone plane took out from the islands that made up Hong Kong. Two of its passengers had registered themselves as Arthur Kirkland and Lei Siu Chun. Both were sitting in coach seats of a middle class airliner heading for Tokyo. Arthur was drinking tea while Lei had sake, and the both of them were in a very grim mood. England himself had flown in from Heathrow airport in London just yesterday. All the nations had been shaken by the news that Romano had disappeared, and after America's call of an emergency meeting of the G8, England had dropped his agenda and headed for Hong Kong. Lei (Hong Kong) had accompanied him to Tokyo as backup, all the nations weren't travelling alone anymore. They just couldn't take the chances. Arthur then turned to speak to Lei

"Do you think this will solve anything, Leon?" Arthur always called Lei by his English name while he was in public.

"I don't know," the Hong Konger said without emotion "because when we get there, all you're going to do is fight with Alfred and Francis."

"Your eyebrows aren't the only thing I can curse you know!" Arthur said as he was clearly irritated now. The two started a fight and maintained one for the first hour of the flight before they were stopped by the flight attendant, who scolded them for disturbing their fellow passengers. After that, they both sat silent for a while, and Arthur took that moment to observe the adjacent aisles. A few isles behind him, he saw a blond, European man in what was obviously an Italian suit. Sunglasses covered his eyes and his face seemed strangely familiar. And that's when he remembered, the man followed him from London to Hong Kong. He had been waiting at the shuttle gate in Heathrow, reading the newspaper article on the girl that had gone missing two days ago. When he saw Arthur staring at him, he stared back with a smile which the hunter reserved for its prey. Now that he saw Arthur again, he gave no smile, but instead, he got up and walked down the isle towards the tail of the plane, a move which caught Arthur's attention.

"Passengers, we are encountering some wind turbulence, therefore, we need to divert our flight over to Kobe. Do not worry though, we will still be landing in Tokyo." The attendant then repeated the same message in Cantonese and Mandarin. Turning to Lei, Arthur expressed his urgency.

"Leon, come with me."

"我為什麼要和你一起去嗎？"

"Oh come now, we have more things to worry about at the moment! Just trust me OK?" The Hong Konger got up and followed the Brit down the isle toward the tail of the plane. They came to the storage room in the back, and found the servants down for the count. Lei went to them and checked their pulses, and then came back up.

"They're only unconscious, but you were right, Arthur. Something is up."

"Jolly Good." Arthur said sarcastically. They went up to the staff only door and opened it. Inside they found the luggage hatch open. From beneath the depths of the plane, they heard the sound of Aluminum being torn apart.

"Looks like our man went down there. 來" Hong Kong led the way down the hatch. The two needed to get used to the lack of Oxygen down there at first, but then they managed. They navigated the halls of luggage and searched for the next half hour. They heard the disturbing sound of air rushing into the plane. Reaching what they guessed to be the middle of the aircraft, they came to a lone briefcase, which was right beside a man sized hole. '_No one could have done this without some device, whoever we're dealing with isn't human.' _England thought to himself. "Let's see what's in here." Hong Kong said with confidence before opening the briefcase. That was when he fell silent.

"Surely a little briefcase doesn't scare you old chap?" England joked. All of a sudden, Hong Kong dropped the briefcase, turned around, and with some weird technique which England recognized as Northern Shaolin (Damn China for teaching the brat those techniques), thrust him out the hole which the mysterious man must have gone through.

"Bloody Hell" England yelled as the wind drowned his voice. Looking down, he saw Kobe somewhere to the Southwest and miles of countryside below him... ...miles of countryside that was coming up to meet him fast. Arthur positioned himself to look up at the now receding plane. _'I'm really going to get Leon for this. I'm going to curse the rest of him. See how he likes it when he walks around looking like an American Sasqua-' _the plane above him exploded in an orange fireball and fell in pieces over the surrounding land. _'You wanker...' _Arthur thought as he felt his face began to grow wet. Arthur shut his eyes, and let himself fall. The world went black just as he let go of reality.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland woke up in the middle of a farmland, '_Where am I' _he thought right away, and then he remembered; the exploding plane, the blond man, and Leon's heroics. At that, Arthur lost all control, he got up out of his crater and began to scream Leon's name. Hong Kong saved his life and now, he was mad, really mad. He knew that every bone in his body was broken, but he didn't care. Later on, if you asked England what happened that night, he wouldn't be able to tell you. But anyone who saw him that night would see someone who was physically and mentally broken, calling out the name of Leon, over and over, without a care in the world. The broken Englishman finally came to a what he recognized as a ranch. He fell down, as his body couldn't sustain him any longer, and he let the darkness consume him.

* * *

The next thing he knew, he was in a bed. Sitting up he felt pain travel up and down his worn body. '_Guess some of my ribs are still broken' _Arthur thought to himself, _'I guess it's a good thing that my legs and my arms have healed' _That was one of the things that distinguished the nations from humans, although it would have taken a human a year or more from recovering from something like this, it only took a nation three days. _'It's still a pain to be this helpless though, I wish Leo-' _That's when he remembered the orange fireball, the mysterious man and Leon's sacrifice. He looked out the window with sadness. _'I guess Romano's not the only one who's missing now.'_

The door opened, and a young girl walked in with what he assumed was his breakfast. She had waist-length black hair, a cute face and a little bird curl in her air. She wore a yellow shirt beneath her blue overalls, but possessed an air unusual to that of a country dweller. "ああ、あなたは目を覚ましている。おはよう" she said in a quiet voice which reminded him of Mattie. Why was he in Japan though? Oh, right, he crashed over Kobe. He then responded in Japanese

"私の世話をしていただきありがとうございます。" She stopped suddenly, staring at him as if he was an alien (well, its not as if he was human now was it?). She put his breakfast down on the nightstand next to the bed.

"So, where did you find me?" Arthur asked

"Oh, you were making quite a racket last night. I woke up and found you screaming the name "Leon" over and over again. I took you in after you fell into unconsciousness. I couldn't just leave you out in the cold." She said

"Thank you" Arthur repeated. There was some silence as he started his breakfast.

"You're a foreigner right?" She said.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"I was wondering how you got all the way out here, foreigners usually stay in the city."

"I was on a plane that crashed in the vicinity here. I was going to Tokyo with my friend Leon, a Hong Konger, he saved my life yesterday." Arthur said

"You mean you were on that plane that crashed?" She said astounded.

"Yes, do they have any news of him?" He asked eagerly

"That plane crashed a few miles from here. They found no survivors." At this Arthur's head dropped, of course he knew that Leon couldn't be killed, but the fact that he was missing, like Romano, was just as disheartening.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I said something so insensitive and upset you." She said.

"No, it's OK, I'm sure Leon is alright." Suddenly a voice came up from below.

"Sayaka! It's time to move the cows, quit talking with the foreigner and get to work!"

"Coming!" She said before turning to Arthur. "Take care of yourself 卿..."

"Kirkland, Sir Arthur Kirkland." The Englishman answered with a smile, "And you are?"

"Nagasuki Sayaka." She said with a smile as she turned to go.

* * *

11月5日（金曜日）  
東京日本

"Alright! Does anyone have any suggestions on what we could put in our new school newspaper concerning World News." Natsumi Hayamiya stated. She was the current head of the journalism club, and her presentation on Roppongi had caused the school to grant them license to a newspaper.

"How about we put in news about Shion Arita or about the Roppongi ruins!" Maskubo, the head of the Ruins Exploration Club cried hysterically before his junior partner Hazawa added;

"Or how aliens caused the Roppongi disaster!"

"Would you idiots shut up! That stuff has nothing to do with world news!" Hayamiya said as she berated them.

"We could do an article on the Volgograd Gas attack" Chigira suggested

"But that's over a month old." Sudo put down

"How about the disappearance of that Italian diplomat? Lovino Vargas, I think his name was?" Kitamura asked.

"Now there's something that we can work with. But we need something else too, how about you Senkawa, do you have a suggestion?" Hayamiya asked as everyone turned to face him.

Tsutomu Senkawa had been spectating the entire meeting and then he attempted to respond; "I think we should..." when at that moment, the door slammed open.

* * *

Mururto, the crazy alien, obsessed reporter ran into the room with a tape.

"Hey guys! Sanada was generous enough to give me a copy of this report ahead of time to show you, and I think you guys are going to like it." Turning on the monitor, he put in the tape and let the report begin. It showed Kaori Sanada on the scene of what looked like a plane crash.

"I am here standing at the crash site of an airliner which "landed" here in the countryside surrounding Kobe yesterday afternoon. Analyzation of the ship's log has confirmed it as a Chinese airliner which left Chek Lap Kok airport in Hong Kong for Tokyo. After diverting to Kobe due to typhoon winds coming from the Philippines, witnesses claimed that they saw it explode into an orange fireball after flying over Kobe. Search of the wreckage has confirmed that there are no survivors on the wreck site."

"How horrible." Kitamura said tearfully

"There, there, it'll be OK" Chigira said while Kitamura held his hand. Tsutomu couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. Chigira and Kitamura had been a couple ever since the exposition, and although they weren't exactly love-dovey, they didn't exactly hide it either.

"On further investigation, it was discovered that there was in fact one confirmed survivor."

"Here it is." Mururto said with a grin on his face as everyone leaned closer towards the screen.

"The man was found on the site of the Nagasuki ranch in the middle of the night by Sayaka Nagasuki, the granddaughter of the late robotics tycoon, Katsuhoshi Nagasuki" Sanada said as the scene shifted to the ranch where Nagasuki smiled at them all.

Everyone's jaw (except for Mururto's that is) dropped at this news, but this was nothing compared to Tsutomu, whose head banged violently on the table _'Why does she always get brought up like this?' _he lamented to himself.

"I was up getting a glass of water, when all of a sudden I heard a scream. When I went outside to investigate, I saw a blond, middle aged foreigner at the gate on the ground. He was heavily injured and muttering the name "Leon" over and over again. I ran back inside to get Oba-chan and we took him in." Nagasuki-san said while she looked with slight excitement at the cameras

"The survivor, who is currently under the Nagasuki's care and has been identified as Arthur Kirkland..." a picture of a Westerner with bushy caterpillars for eyebrows appeared on the screen.

"Man! That guy has wicked awesome eyebrows!" Masakubo interjected

"Would you please shut up!" Sudo yelled while Sanada continued her report.

"...is in Japan for an emergency conference of the G8 which is being held by the Americans. The conference has been confirmed to discuss issues of the safety of nuclear weapons, and the plans for rebuilding Roppongi as well as providing disaster relief to Volgograd in the face of their respective terrorist attacks, this is Kaori Sanada signing off." The tape ended, and Mururto came up to retrieve it with a wide grin on his face.

"Now that, my 'students' is how you deliver a news broadcast!" He said triumphantly "Now, who wants to buy my books?" he said hopefully at which Haiyamiya booted him out of the room.

* * *

["Well, that went well"] Birdy said sarcastically as they turned up at Tsutomu's doorstep.

Tsutomu sighed, ever since he had been told that Nagasuki-san had come to see him, he hadn't quite been himself. His sadness over her had been renewed and now he couldn't let his feelings go. As for Birdy, she had returned to her old self, but he did know that she was still hurting inside over Nataru. _'Guess we both have our love problems.__'_ Tsutomu thought to himself. After he had unpacked and was just sitting on his bed, he decided to talk with Birdy.

"So, does Shion Arita have any work today? He wished that he hadn't asked that question, as Birdy took control of the body, transforming his appearence into that of Shion Arita's

"I don't know," Birdy said "but now that you bring it up, might as well go and find out."

['_I need to remember not to give her a reason to take over unexpectedly like that again.'_'] Tsutomu thought to himself as Birdy took out towards the center of Tokyo.

* * *

"Atashi-wa Shion Arita-arimasu" Birdy crooned as she bent for another revealing pose. Ever since she had come to Earth, she had used her Shion Arita persona as a cover for her activities there, a cover which she hated to do. If it wasn't for Irma, her manager, she would have quit this job a long time ago. When she thought that the day couldn't get any longer, they finally released her.

["Finally!"] Tsutomu exclaimed

"You're telling me" Birdy whispered.

"That was amazing Shion!" Their manger shouted.

"You're welcome-arimasu" Birdy said in her "funny" Japanese while she turned to Irma, "This enough for the week." she whispered

"Let's wait and see." The old Altan spy said with a grin

"Alright Shion!" her ecstatic manager said with a grin.

'_This can't be good'_ Birdy thought with dismay.

"Well let's hear it." Irma said

"I just had a talk with Kamata, Lunar Edomae's manager, and we agreed that you are going to open for Lunar Edomae as she makes her two week long nationwide tour."

["Two weeks!"] Tsutomu roared in the back of Birdy's head.

"Two Weeks huh, that should be more then enough to pay your rent for the next six months. Tempting, huh?" Irma said.

"I'll do it gladly-arimasu" Birdy said with vigor "Who's Lunar Edomae?" she whispered to Tsutomu.

["She's a famous pop singer who's been at the top of the chain for the last five years. Hazawa and Masakubo were drooling all over her before Shion Arita met the stage."] Tsutomu said sarcastically, obiusly angry over the fact that he would now have to explain away the next two weeks.

"This gonna be an easy two weeks for me?"

["Yeah, for you. I heard she's very nice."]

"As for where you're going on your tour, you'll be heading to Tokyo, Nigata, Saporro, Yokohama, Kyoto, Kobe, Osaka, Hiroshima, and Nagasaki. Sound good to you?" Birdy's manager said as he

"I'll enjoy it very much-arimasu" Birdy said gladly before thinking '_as long as it doesen't interfere with my work.'_

* * *

**AN: Well this took a long time! Especially due to the heavy Writer's block that I suffered during the parts featuring Birdy and Tsutomu. Well, I will be having a Hetalia Conference next chapter so you fangirls are free to scream! Now on to the translations.**

**Domenica 1 novembre,Ognissanti,Napoli, Repubblica italiana (Italian):Sunday November 1st, All Saint's day, Naples, Republic of Italy- All Saint's day is celebrated in Catholic European countries and in Latin America as a day when one venerates All of the Saints. Initially created to displace Halloween.**

**Requiescat in pace, nonno Roma. (IT):Rest in Peace, Grandpa Rome**

**nonno (IT)- Grandfather**

**Bastardo (IT)- Bastard**

**Perdona a noi signore, ma ci piacerebbe avere una parola con te. (IT)- Pardon us sir, but we would like to have a word with you.**

**Che cosa vuoi? (IT)- What do you want?**

** il pizzo (IT)- Protection money**

** contratto (IT)- Contract**

** soldi (IT)-Money**

**Ti ammazzo se si tenta qualcosa. (IT)-I'll kill you if you try something.**

**Provaci. (IT)-Try it.**

**Silenzioso, pezzo di merda miserabile! (IT)- Silence, you misreable piece of Shit!**

**Sparagli! (IT)- Shoot Him!**

**_Damazione! (IT)- Damn it!_**

**Buona sera- Good Evening**

**Che cosa vuoi da me!? (IT)- What do you want with me!?**

**Simplice, il Nostro Cliente (IT)- Simple, our client**

**esecuzione (IT)-execution**

**Ecco (IT)-That's it**

**Capo (IT)-Boss**

**Stai zitto (IT)-Shut up**

**la vostra famiglia (IT)-with your family**

**Misericordia! Vi prego pietà! (IT)-Mercy! I beg for Mercy!**

**Ci Vediamo, Ah Romano, Sono del Italia (IT)- See ya, ah Romano, I am Italy. The ending lines of the refrain in the "Delicious Tomato Song", one of my favorite Hetalia songs. I just had to use this here although I did change "Minami Italia" (Romanji) to "Sono del Italia" because they have the same amount of sylables**

**Grazie (IT)-Thank You**

**Carabineari (IT)-Branch of the Italian Armed Forces**

**_Cazzo! (IT)-Fuck_**

**_idiota (IT)-idiot_**

**_Spagna, Aiutami (IT)-Spain, help me_**

**Halo (Polish)-Hello**

**Ameryka (P)-America**

**Włochy (P)-Italy**

**porwany (P)-kidnapped**

**świat (P)-world**

**我為什麼要和你一起去嗎？(Cantonese)- Why should I go with you?**

**來 (Cantonese)-Come**

**ああ、あなたは目を覚ましている。おはよう (Japanese)-Oh you're awake. Good morning**

**私の世話をしていただきありがとうございます。(J)- Thank you for taking care of me**

** 卿 (J)-Sir**

**Well, other then this, all I have to say is that I will be using this script for communication concerning Birdy and Tsutomu with the blessing of my new writer-in-arms Michael57:**

**"Hello"-Dominant conscience Talking**

**_'Hello"-_****Dominant conscience **Thinking

**_['Hello']-nondominant conscience thinking_**

******["Hello"]-nondominant conscience talking.**

******Well, Please feel free to review and comment and I will have the next chapter posted shortly. **


	4. Chapter 1: Red Magnolia in Frozen Sea

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except for the occasional OC. Let the chaos begin! (Fangirls scream)**

Неділя 8 листопада

Сьоме неділю Луки, Монастирський острів

Дніпропетровськ, Україна

Winter had come early to Dnipropetrovsk, the city that once stod for the glory of Catherine the Great, Tsarina of all the Russias. From the victory memorial,one could see the Dnieper which had given the city its modern name, portions of it frozen under the icy winds, and also Monastary island. Two woman had sailed on a boat there earlier in the day and had now been waiting a full hour under the ruins of the Byzantine Monastary, its glory stolen from it by the Tatars. One wore a fur coat over her white shirt and blue overalls to cover her massive breasts, while the other wore a dark blue maids dress and a thin coat to take cover as the icy winds blew threw her metallic hair, she was the one who finally broke the hour of silence with a complaint.

"How long are those сорванцов going to take huh? We've been waiting here for over and hour and they still have the audacity to keep us here?" she complained

"I thought that you promised me that you were going to speak in your own tongue from now on, Наталія" the other said to her sister, Natalia Arlovskaya, otherwise known as Belarus

"Does it matter Сафія, when any day the both of us will become one?" Natalia said while cluthching her hands toghether.

"Well, just don't lose yourself if you do." Sofia Braginski, otherwise known as Ukraine, warned before noticing five shadows in the distance. "Ой, looks like they're here."

They came closer, all of them dressed for the winter; one was a silver-haired young man with faint scars on his face, two more people, a young girl and an Oriental teenage girl came from behind him. They came up to the two East Slavic sisters and stood in silence. Ukraine was the first to speak; Ласкаво просимо Qwasers, I Am Sofia Braginski, and this is my younger сестра, Natalia Arlovskaya. We'll take you where you need to go."

* * *

Alexander "Sasha" Nikolaevich Hell stood quietly in front of the two woman. He had been through a lot in the last two months. Athos had finally crushed the Meteor insurrection, only to have the Adepts take the second half of the Sword's Maria (and Sasha's love interest), Mafuyu Oribe, in the chaos. Big Ma'am had died when Mafuyu was taken, and they were unsure of what to do. It was then that they heard the news about the attack in Volgograd, and with it, a call from a man named Иван Брагинский who claimed that he knew the location of the Adepts base and that he would send them to meet two contacts of his in Dnepropetrovsk. At first he didn't trust this Ivan Braginski, but then his mentor, Yuri Noda told him that the nations of the Earth existed in human form, and that Russia himself had just given them the tools to winning this war. Now Yuri had sent Sasha, a qwaser or wielder of Iron, along with Ekaterina "Katya" Kurae (the qwaser of Copper), and Katsaguri Hana, Katya's Maria, to the Ukraine with one objective; retrieve Mafuyu Oribe and Tomo Yamanobe at all costs.

* * *

"You падшыванцаў have some explaining to do!" Natalia shouted over the unceasingly howling wind.

"What sort of explaining would you like?" Katya said with her calm, cold voice.

"Why were you so па-чартоўску позна?" Belarus responded.

"We got stopped by officials at Minsk and at the border near Pyriapet..." she said

"Well of course you brats got stopped there, have you people even heard of Chernobyl!" Belarus scolded while turning a shade of embarrassed pink.

"бути обережним" Ukraine added "I still haven't gotten over that."

In the back Hana was fuming as she had been dragged through this frozen country where she didn't understand a word of Russian. when Ukraine finished her statement, she exploded in Japanese; "Why can't you 犬 shut up so we can get moving?!" and with that Natalia flung herself on him and put her knife at her throat.

"Don't think that because we are doing you this favor that we won't kill you, дзяўчына!" she said with a voice as cold as the ice around them. Hana was petrified, "What!? You thought that we couldn't understand японскі? Well you have a lot to learn about us if you intend to survive." Belarus said sadistically as she drew blood from Hana's neck.

"Katya-sama!" She cried

Katya eyes waved in interest as Hana was threatened. "You better not kill my раб or you'll have to replace her." She sighed "Королева всегда нуждается рабов." She said with a smile.

"Припиніть це, сестра!" Sofia pleded with Natalia before Sasha stopped it all.

"Хватит!" he shoutd as everyone looked at him. Natalia's grip on her knife slackened and Kaya smile disappeared. "We came here on the invitation of a man named Ivan Braginski, a man who I assume is your brother."

"Так" Sofia said "He is our brother"

"Then you two must be Belarus and Ukraine."

"That is true" Natalia said as she let go of Hana.

"We left our Maria's back at our hotel in the city as you requested in the company of your guards." Katya said to Ukraine.

"добре," Ukraine said as she undid the moorings of the raft. "Now let us get on the boat, we have a long way to go and much information to give you."

* * *

The Qwasers and the nations now travelled in the boat down the Dnieper. Ukraine steered the curves of the river that she had been navigating for centuries while Belarus watched the engine. The three qwasers watched as Dnipropetrovsk disappeared behind them to the north, and they listened as the two nations gave them information.

"Why is it after all these years, you nations decide to help us now?" Hana said through clenched teeth

"Cтарэйшы брат said that unless the Theotokos was comprimised, we wern't allowed to assist you, despite the fact that we knew the location of this base the whole time." Natalia said

"How did you know about their base?" Katya said inqusitively.

"We nations are born when a new people or culture is born in a land. We are entrusted with the well-being of our people and we know every single person and geographical location in our lands. Our health depends on the well-being of our nation, and we have certain powers over our weather and land. We can't be killed unless our people, nation, or culture is destroyed." Sofia explained.

"So you've been around ever since Russia was a nation?" Katya asked.

"Yes, ever since the time of Володимир Святославич" Sofia said memorably. They continued talking about such things for the next hour as the boat wandered down the dark waters of the Dniper into the steppes which the Tatars used to call home. They began to see lights on the horizon once more followed by a dark silhouette.

"Are we there?" Hana said nervoussly.

"немає," Ukraine said "That is Запорі́жжя, and we need to navigate around the island of Хо́ртиця in order to get to their base."

"Why didn't we start in Zaporizhia then?" Sasha asked.

"The Dniper winds around Khortyts'a in true old and new river." Sofia explained "If we started here in Zaporizhia, then we would have had to deal with the rapids that exist at low tide. The Dniper widens south of here, and it is there that the Adepts make their home." she finished_  
_

They navigated their way around the island and thrust themselves into the "lake" that was created at the Dniper widened and turned West. After they sailed further in to the "lake", the surrounding land disappeared around them and a single fortified castle made it's appearance.

"There it is Qwasers, the castle Магнолія."

* * *

Ukraine navigated the boat towards a secret harbor on the island that she knew about and moored the boat in the harbor.

"Спасибо" Sasha said as his party debarked.

"Wait" Sofia said "Don't you need soma?"

"Ah right." Katya responded "Hana"

"Hai, Katya-sama" she said as she opened up her blouse.

"Wait Qwasers!" Sofia exclaimed "The Adepts are strong, and you're going to need the best in order to defeat them." As she said this, her hands undid her coat. "Therefore, take my soma, Плоди багаті України!" Her massive breasts tumbled out of her overalls. Even Katya was surprised at how big they were.

'_Боже мой!' _Sasha thought to himself '_They're even bigger then Tomo's' _Katya snapped out of it first.

"Hurry Sasha, we don't have much time to waste here." they then both dove into Ukraine's "land" which was one of the best soma that either of them had experienced. When Ukraine redressed herself, she gave further instructions.

"My soma should last you about a day," she said "so Hana will stay here under my protection in the boat and Natalia will assist you in the castle."

"Пойдзем, I don't have all day." Belarus stated as she led the way.

"Да" the two Qwasers said as they followed her in, but when they got through the door, only a gruesome site awaited them.

* * *

They first entered the laboratory where the _Paracelsus _criminals had conducted their experiments. All of them were thrown across the room, their bodies contorted at different angles. The next room had all the young maidens who also lost their lives. The group then examined the cells which were all either deserted or had the remains of their cruelly executed inhabitants. One of them contained the body of a blond girl who was lying beside her dog. Before reaching the balcony, they saw the bodies of two girls, one had pink hair and a gas mask that was attached to her face and the other had green hair and a peaceful look on her dead face.

_'Aaoi...' _Sasha thought._ 'Now Yuu and you can finally have peace.' _They left the area where the fallen Hydrogen and Oxygen qwasers lay. They reached the top of the castle and found all of the children that the Adepts thought as potential qwasers in a pile. Natalia, who had been carrying Katya's puppet the whole time, went up to the children and examined them.

"Looks like they all had their necks broken, бедныя ўблюдкі"

"I don't understand, why are they all dead?" Sasha asked to no one in particular.

"Well, I guess we should be glad that our work has been done for us." Katja said _'Although it is odd that our most powerful enemy was taken down without our knowledge' _

Natalia finished examining the bodies and came back to tell them her news. "Judging by the state of their bodies, they've been dead for at least three days."

"And you know this how...?" Katja asked

"You ever ever fought or experienced the Вялікая Айчынная вайна before... brat?!" Natalia spat

"Is that any way to speak to a quee-"

"You think you can boss me around? Your Romanov dynasty lost power here long ago, you're only a child who thinks that she can use her legacy to wield power!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Katya said. At that point, Sasha, who hadn't said anything at this point and had only stood idly while watching the snow fall on the castle spoke up.

"Quiet you two."

"What?!" They yelled simultaneously.

"I'm trying to hear something!" He said. They all fell silent, and after a minute or two, they began to hear a faint moaning in synchronization with a rattling of chains. "We're not alone up here." Sasha said. Following the sound, they came upon a young man in a thin shirt and paints. He was handcuffed to a notch in the castle walls and, judging by the weird angle it was positioned in, his right arm was broken. Upon sensing their presence, for his eyelids were frozen together, he shouted at them in a raspy voice;

"Βοηθήστε με! Σας παρακαλω!" Katya recognized him right away, he had defeated her when Athos sided with Meteora during the insurrection.

"What a pleasure to see you in this state, Джошуа фригийского" Katya crooned.

"If so," Sasha interupted, "what should we do with him?"

"I don't care who you are!" Joshua Phrygianos screamed. "Just free me from this frozen place!"

Natalia bent down to him, applied a warm, wet, towel which she had taken from her coat pocket to his eyes and said, "Listen хлапчук, I have very limited patience for people like you. We didn't come all the way up here just to hear your wailing. A slaughter happened here on this rock, and before we take off your chains, you're going to tell us how it happened." She got up and the boy blinked his now functioning eyelids. "So what happened here, хлапчук?" Belarus repeated.

Breathing heavily, Joshua began his story.

* * *

"If I was told that I would be on the verge of death last week, I would have told that person they were insane." Joshua began. "But about 5 days ago, a stranger came to our door, and asked to be let in to escape the winter. Lord Gregory let him in to our house and gave him our food. He looked like an oriental, and his speech clarified that he was of Japanese descent. He told us that the next day he would ensure that none of us ever saw him again. I didn't understand what that meant until now." he said before pausing

"Go on" Sasha said.

"I was woken later that night with screams echoing down the halls. My sister told me that there was a problem with Paraselcus, and that something was in the castle. I hurried to the balcony so that I could defend the children that my sister and the others had gathered. The hellish screams followed us from below and Aaoi took Milk with her down the steps so that they could stop him. By the time we had secured the children, the madman who we had let into our home made his appearnce at the top of the stairs. He killed Milk in front of us and tossed her lifeless body down to where I presumed Aaoi's was. He fought like a demon, nothing that we used worked against him. All our attacks which came close to reaching him never hit their mark, it was as if he could disappear into thin air and then reappear right next to us to demonstrate his superhuman strength, and the blue glow that came from his eyes only added to the eereieness of his attack. He killed all the children before we could lay our hands on him, and then he grabbed our lord Gregory and spirited him away."

Sasha took this in with shock, 'Lord Gregory' was the Qwaser of Gold, the man who had earned his vengeance. Tomo was possessed by him, meaning that Tomo was once again out of their reach. "What happened to Mafuyu?" Sasha asked.

"If you didn't find her body, then that means she's been taken by him." Joshua replied

"What caused you to end up like this?" Katya asked taking satisfaction in his humiliation.

"When Lord Gregory was taken, my sister and I were the only living people on this rock. We buried our dead in the grounds around which you now stand, and we carried out the rest of our day. When we were about to leave this place, he came back and knocked my sister out, broke my arm and chained me to this place. He laughed at my fate, saying that someone who couldn't protect anything was deserved such a fate. He then took Jita with him and left me to the elements."

"Who was this дэман, and what did he look like?" Natalia demanded in a threatening voice.

"I already told you he was Japanese right? Well other then that, he was capable of speaking some Russian as well, and he was tall and possessed dark eyes. His hair was as dark as those eyes when we first met him, but that night, his hair was as white as the snows which covered the land around us. He was benevolent and kind at first but harsh and cruel later, almost as if his personality was split."

"What was his name?" Sasha asked

"I don't have to tell you Athos people that." Joshua all of a sudden snapped.

"We have no qualms about leaving an Adept here to freeze." Belarus returned.

"Не морочь меня!" He said again with desperation, but when he looked up at the cold faces, he realized he had no other choice but to tell them. "That man's name was Nataru Shimyou." he said. Joshua felt his handcuffs loosen and come off. His arms fell to the ground and then fell asleep.

"What are you doing, Sasha!" Katya asked angrily.

"We promised to free him if he answered our questions," Sasha explained "now we need to take him back with us so that Yuri can use this information..." Joshua started running away at a speed that you wouldn't expect from a fatigued/injured person. "будет!" Sasha called after him as he reached out his hand. With this Joshua froze in mid-step, and yelled;

"Let me go, I need to go and find the bastard who took my sister!"

"In your condition, you're not able to save anyone, дурак." Katya cooed. Sasha however was pondering Joshua's statement.

'_Let him go? I haven't done anything to him'. _And then he felt it, the iron that flowed in Joshua's bloodstream, the iron which allowed him to manipulate the hemoglobin which made up the red cells, which were in turn the majority of the bloodstream.

"Guess I forgot to explain this." Natalia said "My сястра has soma which is so powerful that the few qwasers who are allowed to drink it are taken to a higher level of elemental control." Sasha contemplated this, as their were eight levels of elemental control. '_I guess this means that I'm at the 5th level and Katya is at the 3rd' _he thought before being interrupted.

"Have your way Athos trash," Joshua spat "but your πυττανε are probably somewhere where you can never find them." Sasha ground his teeth, and was preparing to retort when a strange titering filled the air, one that was almost as cold as the winds.

A voice filled the air; "Se pare că cineva nu funcționează corect, acestea vor trebui să fie pedepsiți sever acum, nu?" Sasha and Katya looked quickly around for the source of the sound.

"Кто там?!" they asked before finding the source of the voice. He was standing on the castle wall and sported an outfit and cane that one would associate with a street magician. He possesed an air of elegance that showed that he was no charlatan. In addition to this he also had a small top hat which had a blue-yellow-red tricolor ribbon tied around it. His strawberry blonde hair went devillishly with the red eyes which glowed from his sockets.

Natalia finally answered the Qwasers with a partially annoyed-partially hateful tone.

"This is the "Lord of Darkness", Румынія!"

* * *

Romania looked down upon the scene below him with interest. He smiled in the cold, showing his bright fangs, and said: "I'm going to take this boy under my care, sorry to disappoint you."

"Who ordered you to do this?!" Belarus snarled

"Heracles did." He said matter-of-factly. "He wanted me to take him back to Meteora for recuperation." Katya's life-size copper doll Anastasia popped out of the bag that Natalia was holding and encircled its tendrils around the Romanian.

"Что вы делаете?!" Belarus and Sasha yelled

"How many times have we seen the effects of the Nosferatu Worm, Sasha?" Katya asked. "The Red eyes, the fangs.. and the mentions of those people. He's working for our enemy."

"Ah, chestia aia prostie?" Romania laughed "That was something that those fools stole from me. It was an experiment of mine that I was going to use to impress Bulgaria, but then they used it for their own sick purposes." Katya merely looked up at him and smiled.

"До свидания, you lying heretic." She willed the tendrils to crush him, but instead of begging for his life, he only returned her smile. To the Qwasers amazement, the Romanian disappeared. In his place was a cloud of bats, which cackled in delight beneath the moon.

"Дурныя дзеці." Natalia muttered under her breath. The bats went down to where Joshua Phrygianos stood and they rematerialized into the Romanian street magician. He bent over the Greek Qwaser, and whispered;

"Noapte buna." Joshua screamed as the fangs bit into his neck. Sasha lost control of Joshua in his horror, and he watched as the Greek boy fell. "As you proști can see, I don't work for Meteora, but Herakles wanted me to take this guy back to that monastery so that he could recover with family." he said.

"Who's Herakles?" the two humans asked.

"Grecia" Romania answered "I owe that guy a great debt, more then I can say for you Russians." He spat out the last word with such venom that everyone shuddered, even Belarus.

"Is that all you have to say?" Belarus asked.

"Nu," he said "Herakles had a message for you Qwasers." He pointed at Sasha and Katya.

"Well, get on with it!" Sasha said irritably. He hated when he was proven wrong and Katya hated it even more, she was probably taking every ounce of her self-control maintain her calm disposition.

"The truth is, you two, along with this guy, are probably the last Qwasers on earth."

* * *

Silence fell like a curtain.

"Tha... That's not...possible." Sasha stammered.

"Well, you падшыванцаў didn't think this slaughter that took place here could happen, but the proof is all around you." Natalia stated bluntly.

"He's lying." Katya said, some of her pent-up rage being released.

"Ce mi-ar câștiga prin mint pentru tine" The Romanian said, "Besides, I picked this up when I visited Arthur a few days ago," and he tossed them a copy of the London Times. On it was a picture of a blond-haired girl in a masculine jumpsuit which the paper claimed had been deemed missing for two days.

"Lizzy!" The two Russians cried, they knew that the Titanium Qwaser had gone back to England to see her family and relax after the Meteora insurrection, and this paper here proved more then anything that what the Romanian was saying was true.

"Well, that enough proof for you now, proști rusă?" Romania jabbed. "If that's the case, then I'll be off on my way now," turning his back on them as he said this.

"Mergi cu bine" he said with a fanged smile.

"Подождите!" The Qwasers cried as they ran towards him. But in a flash, Joshua and Romania were gone, only to be replaced by a swarm of screaming bats that flew past them, out of Magnolia castle, and into the Ukrainian night. The trio remained in silence for a long time before Natalia broke it.

"So what are you going to do now? My sister and I were only supposed to ferry you here, and beyond that we are obligated to do nothing more." Natalia said.

"Teresa said that she was visiting her hometown." Katya pointed out. Teresa was a Serbian-Orthodox nun that had been good to them and had served them well. "She could very well be targeted." Katya added.

"You and Hanna go and get Teresa," Sasha said "I'll return to St. Mihailov, and tell Yuri about what happened here. We'll find this Nataru Shimyou, and whoever he works for, and make them pay for what they've done." The group then walked towards the stairway that led them back to the boat, and as they were walking back into the castle, Sasha sent a prayer to the heavens _'Пусть Бог помилует этих грешников, пусть Бог помилует всех нас.'_

* * *

**AN: Well, I'm sorry that this took so long and that I lied about the conference, but this just dragged on and on through the busiest months and I just wanted to end it. I will have some more action and a world conference for you fangirls next chapter for sure! But I need to update my other stories first, so next update for _The Great Chase_ should be in two to four months. Now on to the translations:**

**сорванцов (Russian)-brats**

**Ой (Ukranian)-Oh**

**Ласкаво просимо (U)- Welcome**

**сестра- sister**

**падшыванцаў (Belarussian)-brats**

**па-чартоўску позна (BR)- damn late**

**бути обережним (U)- Careful**

**犬 (Japanese)- dog (I used this character to represent the female variety though)**

**дзяўчына (BR)-girl**

**японскі (BR)-Japanese**

**раб (R)-slave**

**Королева всегда нуждается рабов (R)- The Queen is always in need of slaves.**

**Припиніть це, сестра (U)-Stop it, Sister**

**Хватит (R)- Enough!**

**Так-yes**

**немає-no**

**добре-good**

**Cтарэйшы брат (BR)-Older Brother**

**Спасибо-Thanks**

**Плоди багаті України (U)-The rich lands of the Ukraine**

**_Боже мой!_ (R)- OMG**

**Пойдзем (BR)-Come**

**Да (R)-Yes**

**бедныя ўблюдкі (BR)-Poor Bastards**

**Вялікая Айчынная вайна (BR)- Great Patriotic War (WW2, Eastern Front (Europe))**

**Βοηθήστε με! Σας παρακαλω (Greek)-Help Me! Please!**

**хлапчук (BR)-boy**

**дэман (BR)-demon**

**Не морочь меня-Don't leave me to freeze**

**будет (R)-Stop**

**дурак (R)-fool**

**πυττανε (GR) - prostitutes**

**Se pare că cineva nu funcționează corect, acestea vor trebui să fie pedepsiți sever acum, nu? (Romanian)- Someone seems to be misbehaiving, they're going to be severely punished, right?**

**Кто там?! (R)-Who's there?!**

**Что вы делаете (R)- What are you doing?**

**chestia aia prostie? (RO)-That old thing?**

**До свидания (R)-Farewell,**

**Дурныя дзеці (BR)-stupid kids**

**Noapte buna. (RO)-Good Night**

**proști (RO)-fools**

**Nu (RO)-No**

**Ce mi-ar câștiga prin mint pentru tine (RO)- What would I gain by lying to you?**

**proști rusă (RO)-Russian fools**

**Mergi cu bine (RO)-Bon Voyage**

**Подождите! (R)-Wait!**

**_Пусть Бог помилует этих грешников, пусть Бог помилует всех нас. (R)-_May God have mercy on these sinners, may God have mercy on us all.**

**By the way, unless otherwise noted, all the characters here are speaking in Russian (except for the opening with Belarus and Ukraine, where they were speaking their own languages.) unless otherwise noted. Now for a little bonus scene:**

Umbes samal ajal Tallinnas:**  
**

Estonia sat at his desk working through his papers and worrying about the next few days. His economy had grown in recent years but he wanted it to continue that way. He was also worried about Romano's disapearence, but he really couldn't do anything about it and he trusted that the bigger nations would. All of a sudden he heard a knock at the door.

"Tule" he said as he looked up from his work. In stepped a boy with a red outfit who he knew very well. "Ravis!" He said "What are you doing here!"

"Well, Toris went on a trip with Ivan, so I was feeling kind of lonely..." Latvia said

"You know how much I hate it when I'm interrupted in my work!" Edward said.

"I was wondering if we could do something together?" Ravis said quickly. Edward took a minute to think, now that he was approaching better times, he guessed that he could use a vacation.

"How about you and I go and visit Tino together next week?"

"Alright!"

The next week, Estonia and Latvia went to visit Finland.

**Well, please review and comment and here's to Hetalia season 5!**


End file.
